Eldunari
by Vrail
Summary: Oromis and Glaedr are dead, the varden is at war and a elder dragon long resumed dead reapears. set after brysingr rated T for violence and torture
1. Prologue

**Hi guys this is my first story so please review. Thanks to wildskysong (CP in disguise) for letting me borrow some of his ideas and sorry for the chapter its appallingly short, but I'm in a hurry. Disclaimer: CP owns all the characters and the inheritance cycle, wildskysong owns Ophelia and Deloi and there various riders however I own Sachran and Draumr and any other characters I may create during this book.**

Prologue

Ophelia roared in pain as her rider lay dying on her back, nearly half her clan was dead now all that remained was herself, Deloi and Sachran. That black monster Galbatorix and his twisted dragon, Shurikan circled above like a vulture homing in on its prey they shot down like a giant black bullet straight at Saphira, Broms dragon. Galbatorix was quickly followed by Morzan who stabbed saphira to death and flew off. She heard a voice in the back of her head, "Run there advancing, we don't stand a chance". "Where's Sachran" she mentally shouted back, Sachran was a magnificent white dragon, at least four times the size of Glaedr and he and his rider, Draumr were both direct decedents of Eragon and Bid'aum. "He's with me, we need to go now" "I'm coming, there's a cave on the far side of the spine, we should hide there".

**It's not very good either Please review and vote whether Ophelia lives.**


	2. Dreams

**HI its me again sorry for the title on the last chapter it was meant to say Prologue anyway thanks to restrained freedom for my first ever review yay fortunately this chapter is a bit longer than the last. Thanks again to wildskysong the best author I know of on this site. **

. .

Chapter 1

Dreams.

Eragon woke with a start, the nightmares were getting worse. He had them every night now Ayra, dead Saphira, kidnapped. He had started having them after Ayra rejected him at the Ageti Blodthrom ceremony and they had been getting worse ever since. He was thankfully interrupted from his miserable thoughts by saphira poking her head through the tent flap "quick" she mentally shouted "the green egg, its hatching". Eragon ran as fast as he could through the vardens cluttered encampment. The green egg had been recovered some months ago Ayra had led a team into Dras Leona and stolen the green egg and now, it was hatching for her. She held the egg in her hands while cracks appearing along its surface and then, the egg simply fell away revealing a beautiful emerald green dragon. Azhi, I'll call him Azhi.

The nights following Azhi's hatching were hell, as he now had another life to worry about. Sometimes he wished that he could just stop sleeping, for the second time that week he was happily interrupted from the depressing onslaught of his mind, this time by Ayra she walked in and said four words, I love you Eragon before kissing him on the lips hi sat there In shock for several seconds before kissing her back with more passion than she could possibly imagine, this is going to be a fun night he thought.

. .

**Did you like it? if not flame me PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. The Battle of Belatona

**Hi it's me again sorry for the last chapter it is awful and it's still too short and I was in a hurry to write it so it is also rushed in fact the only good thing I can think about it is that I put it in the right language category! Anyway, Enjoy**

. .

The Battle of Belatona

Murtagh and Thorn flew high above the clouds following the kings vast army, heading directly towards the varden, the same varden that he wished so desperately to fight for, but galbatororix had made sure that he couldn't do that ant after that surreal wish he only wanted to take his own life, but of course he couldn't do that either.

Eragon woke early that morning to the sound of war horns, Thorn and Murtagh had been spotted on the horizon hovering above a vast army of 70,000 men which reportedly contained a shade. He woke Ayra before putting on his armour and rushing outside, the Varden was in chaos people screamed and tripped over one another in the rush to get to safety, the few that remained ordered were soon trampled by the panicking Varden. Eragon spotted Murtagh on Thorn circling the Varden like a hawk homing in on its prey, "saphira" he mentally called "can you find me" "if you turned around you would realise that I already had" saphira answered "we need to get to Murtagh and Thorn if we fight them then maybe the varden will follow our lead"

Murtagh could see Eragon and Saphira rising up to meet him, he didn't want to have to do this, he didn't want to kill his own brother, but as always he did all because of that evil and twisted king that he hated so much. Eragon was getting closer now, he was only 20 or so metres away, "you don't have to do this Murtagh" if only that were true Murtagh thought "you don't understand, I do have to do this, Galbatorix made me swear in the ancient language to kill you, he knows my true name" "then change it" Eragon said simply and muttered three words," "edoc'sil sundaver Brysingr", unconquerable shadow fire, a jet black ball of fire that somehow seemed to emit a kind of blinding purple light shot straight at Murtagh and Thorn sending them flying away towards the spine Eragon could feel the energy draining from himself "letta" he said and the draining stopped. Saphira swooped down under the intent of burning the remaining empire soldiers when she noticed something strange Ayra was being stalked by a shade "eragon over there" saphira called and shot towards the shade who had just grabbed Ayra who was struggling in his grip, but even her elven strength was no match for a shade saphira was barely 20 feet away from the shade when he yelled "too late" and vanished along with Ayra in a cloud of ash and ember.

. .

**For once i didn't rush this chapter I spent 9 hours on it as opposed to 9 minutes and it shows its nearly as long as the other 2 chapters put together yay (I'm a bit hyper its 2 o clock in the morning and I'm using coffee to stay awake) if anyone is interested in becoming a beta for this story please message me. Did you like it if you didn't flame me, if you did review anyway! Ps I'm not going to update fot a week or so cos im really tired from staying up till 2 o clock to finish chapters.**


	4. Murtagh

**Hi it's me again sorry that the previous chapters most of the were really rushed so I'm going to take my time on this one I'm going to spend at least 18 hours on it, anyway here it is.**

. .

Murtagh

Murtagh woke from his unconscious sleep to a tremendous groan from thorn who had received several broken bones from Eragons spell, the once majestic ruby red dragon, was now lying on the cold ground groaning in pain. "Where are we" Murtagh asked "the spine" Thorn replied, Murtagh groaned, of all the places he could have ended up it just had to be the spine. "We need to find somewhere to shelter" Thorn said "how about that cave over there, that looks ok" "but your injured" Murtagh said Thorn snarled "well, I can still walk can't I". Thorn and Murtagh groggily lumbered towards the cave entrance, it wasn't exactly a marathon but they were still injured from that damned spell. As they reached the caves mouth they heard a strange noise from inside followed by a brilliant white jet of flame, hot enough to melt mountains, "dragons" thorn and Murtagh simultaneously yelled and stumbled inside as fast as their beaten bodies would carry them. What they saw when they stumbled inside was magnificent a great white dragon easily four times the size of shurikan was fighting with a smaller green dragoness , they noticed the intrusion and stopped fighting, turning their heads. "Who are you" the white dragon said coldly "Murtagh, and this is my dragon, Thorn" just as he said that, Thorn collapsed on the floor and groaned in pain "Thorn" Murtagh cried "help, please". A handsome man appeared from behind the white dragon, he had icy cerulean eyes and short brown hair, "heil" he said and Thorn stopped writhing in pain and got back up again. "Now that you know who we are perhaps you could tell us who on earth you are" "yes I could, I am Draumr and this is my dragon, Sachran, this is Ophelia and that golden dragon over there is Deloi and his rider, Kralin."

…

Eragon was devastated, he and Ayra had only been together three days and already she had been ripped away from him by that cursed shade Mortai, he was going after her he would not let her be tortured in the dungeons while he was sitting pretty in the Vardens camp, "saphira where are you, we are going to rescue Ayra" 2i am in the dragons keep little one, I shall come to get you. Eragon had flew all the way to Ur'baen without even telling Nasuada, but when they were only a few miles from the city walls there was a loud crash, and everything went black…

. .

**Ok this may seem kind of rushed but I've actually spent three days on it **trying to make it as unrushed as possible its just I really needed to use this chapter to get everything where I wanted it otherwise I would have had to make the next four chapters boring filler, BOO anyway PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
